


Here We Go Again

by Mittens (Riason), Riason



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Amnesia, As in his goofy loveable self that should've remained cannon, Dorks, Fix-It, Gayness, How Do I Tag, Hyuuga Neji Lives, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Not Beta Read, One Big Happy Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Time Travel, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Idiot, a happy ending that was deserved, ack tiny spoiler, and thank god for it, bet you won't guess who gets it, help me tag lol, lots and lots of gayness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riason/pseuds/Mittens, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riason/pseuds/Riason
Summary: A chance to fix everything? Great. Meeting your idols? Great. Someone turning everyone gay along the way? Great..?_Or two bros trying to fix shit and maybe fucking up along the way,but hey that's life. Life is also apparently confusing situations,awkward tensions,and making people who should NOT be together fall in love...whoops.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> O-kay! Let's start this with a note. Firstly,I have no idea what i'm doing! This is for fun and myself so please don't drag me too much,this might be the best or worst thing ever,so just bare with me.  
Secondly i'd like to talk about the pairings,all that were tagged are main ships,and here are the rest:  
Background Ships:  
Hashirama/Madara,Izuna/Tobirama,Shikamaru/Neji  
The rest will be either mentioned only or added along the way,anyways,continue to the story~

In hindsight,granted when it came to the blonde there wasn't quite such thing as hindsight seeing as how unpredictable his mind was,maybe he should've considered entering the gates at night,seeing as now he was standing in front of the large doors getting drenched in rain with a certain angry blonde blocking his way.

With a sigh he attempted to walk around the man,and once again his path being obstructed in the form of outstretched arms. Seeing as this as this was going nowhere he stopped,locking his one visible onto the blonde's stoning blue ones.

" Is there a reason you're pestering me? Or could you not wait to see me? Either way, could you move your ass so I can go home. "

That didn't seem to alleviate any of the blonde's aggravation,the idiot still stubbornly standing,not even caring as his own jumpsuit donned body got soaked.

Not having any more patience he simply flipped over the unsuspecting blonde,successfully entering the gates and heading home to his shared apartment. The blonde trailing behind him hotly,silently fuming about some unknown thing. One thing he could appreciate over the years being how the other stopped screaming his frustrations and spoke them at a normal pitch.

It was when they were about a street away that the blonde decided to speak.

" Sakura told me,ya know. I don't understand what's going between you two but- "

The idiot already had a hard time with words,but he understood more than anyone probably could,this guy would be considered nosy if not for the fact that he only pried to help people and while that one thing he loved about the moron,for this particular instance,he didn't want anyone else involved. 

With a sigh he paused,the blonde following suit.

" Then i'm sure you know there's no reason for you to be involved,she's okay with it,i'm okay with it,no problems. "

He could see the anger rise in the man,he bit back a smile,because honestly,pissing the guy off was his favorite pastime lately. With another sigh he waved the other closer,the other not the least bit hesitant to approach,the amount of trust made his heart warm in a way he wouldn't ever admit. 

" I have to report to Kakashi,go home. " with that he used the chance to sunshin a bit away,heading to the Hokage Tower as he said he would,it was still raining and he closed his eyes for a moment, allowing the cool water to splash on his face.

When he reached Kakashi's office he was dripping and he mentally apologized to whoever had to clean the mess,on his way in he passed Shikamaru,the two nodded at each other. He liked to think that the relationship between him and the rest of Konoha 12,well he supposed it was 11 now,got along better nowadays. But then again,he just broke it off with Sakura,he wasn't too fond of the Hyuuga bitch,god forbid Sakura heard him say that,the second Hyuuga who'd he'd found quite similar to himself was,well,frankly put, dead.

The dog lover was annoying simply because he was a cheap version of his blonde friend,Shino was manageable but he didn't think the guy was fond of him considering he didn't like the guy's two teammates. Lee,god love him, was the most likable funny enough,not only was the guy's determination admirable, but he was just as forgiving and accepting as Naruto. TenTen also gave him a good impression,but she didn't seem to like him much, not that he blamed her honestly. 

Choji and Ino didn't seem affected one way or another but they didn't go out of their ways to interact with him. And then there was the special nutjob,Sai. He scoffed every time he thought of the guy,seriously if that wasn't a blatant replacement he didn't know what was,sure he knew Team 7 needed a new member but,why in god's name was it a look alike? 

To be honest he got the creeps from the guy whenever they were face to face,the resemblance was undeniable,though he was sure that compared to himself Sai was the cheap version. Che,and he was sure that it was because of the slight resemblance that the creep managed to get close to Naruto,and no he wasn't just being cocky.

" How'd it go? "

Kakashi was about as great of a Hokage as you'd expect,the lazy bastard,he had the gall to send him out in the rain for a idiotic chakra fluctuation,when he could've easily sent an ANBU or jonin,he was sure it was to piss him off. 

" I scanned the area thoroughly,no one around,the chakra was still pulsating but it seemed calmer than yesterday. My guess is that someone is practicing there and using bursts,though I haven't seen anyone show up since I started watch. "

He was heavily hinting for the bastard to station someone else,he had better things to than stand in a field waiting for someone to show up. It wasn't that he didn't care for the safety of the village but,seeing as the chakra pulses had been going on for more than 2 weeks,he really doubted it was something with maliciousness.

" Right,right. I'll send someone else starting tomorrow,but you know Sasuke,if you're just going to have me give you another S rank mission to get you out of the village,you might as well guard. "

He glared at his former sensei,the silver haired Hokage shrugging and pulling out a scroll from under the table and tossing it his way. He didn't waste any time unrolling the mission scroll,scanning through quickly.

His brow creased as he stared at Kakashi questioningly,the older man sighed. Apparently a few ronin were causing trouble in a small village,which happened to be nearby where the three tails was residing,the idiots had tried to seal the tailed beast,which in turn made it rampage and now the area was unstable. Of course with his Sharingan he could calm the thing instantly,but that still left the problem that doing that would make the three tails even angrier after he released the genjustu.

Which meant...

" Of course,I was hoping you wouldn't mind Naruto tagging along to calm it afterwards. "

He could make out the smile behind the man's mask,of course the bastard would feel the need to butt in after the situation with Sakura. Honestly what did the guy expect? Just because him and Sakura decided to part,he thought Sasuke was gonna go lay down all his feelings for the blonde idiot? Hell no,he would take it to his,and Sakura's and Kakashi's and...well to many people's graves.

Rolling up the scroll,he simply turned to walk out the door. Well obviously he wasn't going to refuse the mission,he admittedly would Naruto to calm the three tails,so now he had no choice but to silently brood and curse Kakashi. 

The rain was starting to pick up which meant he had no choice but to head home,no more pit-stops to pick supplies,the night was quiet,no more street vendors or shops remaining open. And while he did enjoy the peace and silence,it made him uneasy,reminded him things he'd rather not remember. Ever since he was back to Konoha with Naruto by his side he felt home with the noise,grew to love it honestly,even if it was meaningless chatter or the sound of children and parents enjoying their time out.

It made him see how his own views of peace were so empty,he loved it,the joy people found with stupid things. It took time ,really it did,but here he was now,he was tied to this place.whether he admitted it or not.

He just reached the door of his and Sakura's place when an explosion sounded,and surprise surprise,it was in the direction of the chakra pulses. With a curse he quickly started sprinting,abandoning any thought of a warm shower and soft sheets. 

On the way he'd bumped into Naruto who seemed to be silently seething at him still,they both jumped from tree to tree approaching the area where a huge amount of chakra bubbled up.

" Sasuke! What're you doing here?! Go home,I can handle this! You just go make up with Saku- "

His eyes widened,heart stopping as a beam of chakra rushed the unsuspecting blonde who still had his head towards Sasuke's direction. Before he could think he'd already jumped in front of the blonde sending them both toppling from the tree. He flipped them as they fell so he could cushion the blonde's fall,his head banging against the ground none too gently.

Already feeling the blood trickle from his head,his vision slowly blurring,he saw Naruto's panicked eyes above him,if he has the energy he would've snorted,but as he saw another beam of chakra shooting at them he struggled to wrap his arms around the blonde,futilely trying to shield the idiot.

" Naruto! Sasuke! " 

He heard a shout from behind,Naruto fell limp in his arms his own conscious leaving him as the chakra hit them full force. All he could think was, _'Fuck,I didn't even get to eat dinner.' _as he awaited what fate lied for him after they awoke again.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing he noted when he woke up was the constant ringing in his ears, and of course the blood trickling down his neck. He cursed Naruto,cursed Kakashi, and the asshole who was behind the chakra pulses. 

Blinking open his blurred eyes,sky blue eyes boring down into him,he sighed fighting the urge to roll over and avoid the gaze. 

" Sasuke! You're awake! I was so worried,you idiot why would you take the hit,I can heal faster with Kurama! Are you okay? "

He waved the idiot off,closing his eyes again after being assured they weren't in immediate danger. 

" I'm not sure what happened either,Kakashi-sensei ended up being taken with us,he's checking the place out right now. I tried to heal that much as possible with Kurama's chakra,don't blame me if you have any brain damage though. "

The blonde grinned,Sasuke smiled to himself,sitting up to punch the other lightly. Sensing someone approaching both of them turned seeing Kakashi still clad in his hokage garb. It was probably the funniest part of all this,seeing the guy so overdressed in the middle of nowhere.

" Oh good, you're up Sasuke. I've scouted the area,there seems to be two groups nearby,both on opposite sides. I'll heal you Sasuke and then you two go check one each,i'll head north to see if there's anyone else. Try to be discreet,so that means no engaging Naruto,we don't if they're enemies or not. "

Naruto pouted at the indirect insult,it wasn't like he couldn't be serious when it was necessary,and why only him? Sasuke could like,blow up the group grounds if he got pissed off. And the bastard was so much more likely to be exposed with his unfriendly attitude,like who glared at everyone on the street? The moody bastard.

Before any of them could head off,two more chakra signatures were approaching. They hurriedly hid behind some foliage and tall trees. 

Two teenage boys stepped into sight,both laughing and enjoying one another's company,their appearances quite different. In fact,to Naruto the black haired was definitely an Uchiha,because the resemblance to Sasuke was uncanny. 

To be honest both the chakra and appearances of the two reminded Naruto of- 

The blonde gasped,both Kakashi and Sasuke sending a sharp look towards him,he covered his own mouth,sending a nervous glance towards the two not so strangers.

" W-wait are we in a genjutsu? "

He whispered,both his companions shook their heads,Kurama reminding him he could snap him out of most genjutsu,unless it was a special case like Infinite Tsukiyomi-which he really doubted they were under.

" Okay,you two go,meet me back here by tomorrow,be careful. "

And with that Kakashi jumped away,this time the two boys noticed them,heads snapping their way,guards up as they approached slowly.

Sasuke quickly made a motion to henge,if they were closer in age to the two they'd probably be less on guard. He sighed jabbing Naruto seeing as the idiot was still panicking and hadn't made the same move.

Taking advantage of his head injury he pretended to be collapsed,Naruto not comprehending and fretting for a moment before he smacked the idiot and pulled him down beside him. In perfect time as the two boys parted the bushes.

They heard a gasp and a couple footsteps,before there was a yelp.

" You idiot! What are you doing? It could be a trap,don't approach so carelessly. "

Sasuke was glad to see at least one of them had sense,that was until he felt a hard,rough,familiar surface of a stick poking him. He fought the urge to punch the little shit,instead crinkling his brows and tossing around to make his act convincing.

" Hey,hey,knock it off! He's clearly injured! Let me heal him at least,he's just a kid,the other one too. "

He was a bit relieved as he felt the familiar feeling of warm chakra coursing through him,finally healing that stupid head injury,he was embarrassed enough at garnering such a stupid thing,and for such a stupid person as well.

" Tch,they were clearly fighting,we should just leave them be,what if someone comes looking for them? "

Sasuke hearing the cynical attitude had no more doubt this was an Uchiha,who else would bitch so much about helping someone.

" Just hush,it's not like i'm making you do anything. Since i'm the one at risk it should be no big deal for you. "

Both Naruto and Sasuke felt awkward listening to the two's slight quarrel,ah guys we're not really unconscious so please spare us this lovers' dispute.

" You know that's not- I mean of course it would matter- b-because you're my rival! So you'd have to meet your end only at my hand! "

Sasuke internally felt pity,oh you poor fool,why are we so similar? It's clear that's not how you really feel,who would believe such crap? 

" Yeah,yeah,say this one kinda looks like you. He someone you know? "

The raven haired teen snuck a glance at the unconscious boy,indeed seeing that he looked eerily similar to his own brother. The boy panicking,thinking it was really his little brother injured. 

" I-I don't know,I better take him home. He might be some distant family or something. "

The brunet raised a brow at his friend's sudden compliance,but seeing how passionate the other was about family,simply finished healing the young boy and passed him over afterwards. The blonde beside him wasn't as badly hurt,simply a bruise on his cheek. Even after inspecting the boy he couldn't find anything,which was why he couldn't find why he was passed out.

Even so he didn't suspect anything,after all he for one knew how hard his friend punched,if the raven haired boy was related to his friend then he sort of felt a bit of sympathy for the blonde boy.

" Alright,I've decided. You take that one and I'll take this one! " 

The brunet was loud,and in some way that made Naruto feel even more connected to him. He kept his eyes screwed shut as he felt himself being lifted,nearly screaming as he felt the grip loosen as he almost fell.

" Really? At least carry him back in one piece. "

The brunet groaned heaving him up once more.

" I can't help it,he's a lot heavier than he looks you know,your's is so thin,why do I have to carry the big one? "

Naruto fought away a blush,what the fuck?! He was also thin! Especially as a kid ya know! Sasuke was way bulkier than him as a kid!

He heard laughter from the other boy which made him even more furious. Gah,these guys were assholes! Respectful shinobi his ass!

He felt the air around him shift meaning the other was moving.

" Then once again let's meet here tomorrow,Madara. "

At the confirmation both boys held their breath. 

" Whatever you say,Hasirama. "


	3. Chapter 3

Being separated from Sasuke was kind of grating his nerves,sure he basically got confirmation he was with history's most honorable and righteous shinobi but still,this guy literally called him fat. 

But still there was still a bit of comfort in the guy's arms,even if the other was struggling to carry him a bit and the ride was very bumpy. He didn't know how long it was until they finally reached the Senju camp,but when they finally got there his predecessor promptly tossed him down. He couldn't keep up the guise anymore and sat up to rub his now sore backside.

" Oww,you couldn't be a gentler? "

The brunet didn't even question who he was simply fuming and tugging at his ear.

" You! Just how long have you been awake huh?! Making me carry you the entire way,ah you brat. "

With a whine he rubbed his now sore ear,muttering a few apologies. He glanced at the brunet who was sitting opposite to him sipping some water.

" Say,do you know what happened to the boy who was with me? "

The brunet cast a suspicious glance his way. Was Madara right? Maybe these two were from enemy clans and were fighting,in which case it was potentially a threat to bring this blonde home. 

" Hm,why do you ask? I healed him so don't think you killed him- "

The blonde laughed before he could finish his sentence,showing a bright grin.

" Kill him? If he got injured for me I don't see I would want to kill him,plus he's so strong something like wouldn't even keep him down a day! "

Letting down his guard a bit seeing how friendly the blonde was with someone clearly not from the same clan.

" You two are familiar then? "

Naruto gave a thumbs up,happily drinking the water placed in front of him.

" 'Course,he's my best friend. We've known each other since we were born basically,he's like a brother to me. Even though he's moody sometimes,and don't tell him I said this but,he's awful in relationships,can't even keep a girlfriend,almost makes you wanna feel bad for him. But don't be fooled,behind the pretty face he's really- "

The blonde clapped a hand on his mouth as the door slid open,his brother standing with a scowl. Hashirama gulped knowing he'd be scolded again soon. He cast a glance at his new companion before standing and leading his brother away. He mouthed a farewell to the blonde.

Normally he'd be cautious about leaving a stranger in their home but this boy seemed to have no bad intentions,and something about the friendship with Madara's relative really made him feel pride and hope.

These two were making his aspirations into a reality just by being in a relationship where they would willingly get injured for each other,speaking so fondly,it made his hopes for the future skyrocket.

He just wondered how his friend was dealing with the other boy.

And speaking of Sasuke,the male was having a hard time not to scowl,this amazing shinobi,who was feared and respected by many everywhere could not even tell him apart from his own brother.

For the millionth time his shoulder was shaken,the boy's concerned voice calling out to him.

" Izuna,Izuna. Wake up,what were you doing there? "

The shinobi cursed,quickly jumping from tree to tree to reach home. He couldn't believe himself for not realizing it was his brother next to that fucking blonde,he was going to kill that boy if his brother was seriously injured.

But then,when he reached his home,he was greeted none other than Izuna himself. He looked bewildered at the boy in his arms. If his actual brother was here,then who was this?

" Anija who's that? Woah,he looks just like me,is this father's secret lovechild perhaps? "

With a scowl he smacked his little brother,such accusations were simply preposterous...but who was this boy really?

As if knowing he'd been found out,the boy's eyes parted open,a startling red looking into his own eyes. He hurriedly put the other down,quite flustered at seeing the eyes he himself had yet to attain.

" Right,shall we have a talk? "

Sasuke put away his Sharingan,it was only to prove he was an actual Uchiha and not an impostor. He followed as the other Uchiha led him to a vacant room,Izuna trailing behind them curiously. Madara cast a scolding look to the boy,he couldn't but smile thinking of his own brother. He took a seat,waving over the youngest boy from the doorway,might as deal with the kid's anger issues now.

" Hey,hey,I saw it earlier too. You have your Sharingan! How'd you do it? " 

Like this Izuna looked himself when he was young,bright eyed, and filled with admiration. He couldn't help but be lost in memories,he wondered if this warmth was what Itachi felt.

In a rare moment of tenderness he ruffled the kid's hair. The other being startled,face turning red as he touched his hair where he'd been patted. It was needless to say Uchiha's weren't the most affectionate,he doubted it was any different in this era where nothing but war was raging.

" If you want these eyes then...find something you want to protect. "

That was all that he said about that subject turning to the older brother in the room. 

" So,you're meetings haven't been found out yet,but I hope you know that won't last long. Don't interrupt...Hn,I hope you'll allow me to stay the night to brief you on what you should do,tomorrow you'll take me back where you found me,two people will probably follow,then you can decide. "

With that he shooed the older Uchiha out,Izuna still sticking beside him. It was pretty surprising how similar they were,if he didn't know better he'd peg them as twins. It was strange because aside from looks,Izuna also had his own personality when he was young. 

He when reminded of that when the kid asked him to teach 'A new cool jutsu'. And well,Sasuke didn't see anything wrong with it,he'd just teach the other something he'd already know in the future.

And that was how he spent the next hour teaching the kid Katon.

" Practice that every day until you're as good as me,and if we meet again i'll show something even better. "

He had successfully wooed his ancestor,at least the guy would have one good memory in his childhood. 

After Madara managed to peel Izuna away from him,the two of them finally got around to a conversation. He didn't give away anything really,just informed the guy to trust himself and Hashirama,that and the fact that his ancestor needed to learn how to be discreet about a crush.

Sasuke didn't sleep,wary of the people surrounding his room,he understood the need for guards,he was after all an unknown Uchiha who popped out of nowhere,but it was still annoying. And he couldn't be sure they'd attempt something if he let his guard down.

Naruto on the other hand was snoring peacefully as Hashirama,who'd been thoroughly scolded and returned with a burning cheek,felt exasperated on how the blonde could sleep so easily in a stranger's home.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto was shaken awake the next morning,to which he groaned wanting to sleep another hour before facing whatever drama would come today. But alas it seemed Hahirama was just as stubborn as him and spent the next ten minutes shaking him until he gave in and sat up yawning.

" Come on my father wants to see you before you leave,there's breakfast too- "

That seemed to do it as the blonde jolted up,patting down his unruly hair. The brunette had never seen such bright,yellow locks,except for his brother's stark white hair which wasn't as appealing as he'd made it out to be for the sake of sparing the younger's feelings.

He was already reaching out to touch the soft looking hairs when he realized what he was doing and retracted his hand quickly before the blonde could notice. Mentally cursing himself and walking out of the room with a blush.

His father still wasn't pleased with him bringing back a random child but after a bit of questioning he seemed a bit more calm,Hashirama felt even more pity for the boy knowing he was an orphan,he almost wanted to suggest the blonde stay here but he knew it infuriate his father once more.

Plus the kid seemed adamant to return,making his respect for the young boy skyrocket,even knowing that his friend could've been involved with his parents' deaths, they held such a strong bond still. It made tears rush to his eyes,oh what a strong pair indeed!

On the way to the stream him and the blonde held a pleasant conversation,he was so caught up in the moment that it wasn't until the boy leaned in to whisper to him about the two chakra signatures trailing them from a distance did he notice. 

He was once again stunned by the boy's perception,what an amazing child! He was just as good as his own brother's sensory skills!

They both carried on normally,he picked up a stone one the way,using a kunai to discreetly carve a warning for Madara to run. 

" Say,what would you do if your friend..mm,well he did some reeaallyy bad things? Would you still want to make up with him? "

He was dumbfounded by the blonde's question because Madara was the nicest person he knew! Sure his face was cold, but he had more care for people than even himself! If his friend lost his way,what other was there to do than remind him of those values he had?

He was sure even if it took twenty or thirty years- no even longer,he'd never give up to make sure his friend returned to his right way. 

And while these two were having a heart to heart,Sasuke was having a difficult time leaving the Uchiha clan's grounds,Madara's father insistent he be investigated and be kept in the clan since he was,after-all an Uchiha. 

He was surrounded by elders and curious onlookers,he was tempted to use his Rinnegan and swap himself with someone or something in the crowd but he figured that would make an even bigger commotion. All he could think in that moment was that he'd fucked over Kakashi's order of being discreet.

He was sort of helpless in this situation,sure he could just knock everyone out and run in a random direction,but he didn't know his back to that stream,and if he only left Madara awake he really doubted the guy'd want to help him afterwards.

So he did the same move he'd done just yesterday. Flipping over the large group,grabbing Madara's hand and tugging him along,jumping into a quick sprint,leaving a cloud of dust and furious crowd behind. 

Madara lost a bit of composure for a moment before jumping alongside the younger boy as they headed to the stream. He wasn't even sure why they were returning there,maybe this brat wanted to make sure the blonde was dead,they didn't even know if Hashirama would bring him back,knowing his idiotic friend,the guy probably wanted to adopt the blonde into his clan.

He could sense two others trailing behind,just like the kid beside said,quite creepy honestly,he was concerned if Hashirama was waiting at the stream,he snapped a sturdy branch carving a warning into it.

When they'd reached the stream the other two were already waiting,Madara and Hashirama made eye contact for a moment throwing an object at each other. Both had 'run' carved on top,before any of them had a chance to react four figures jumped onto the water.

Madara watched helplessly as his brother and father stood in front of him,kunai out and stances ready for attack. The two from Hashirama's weren't any better,he also spotted the blonde kid-

" Teme! I'm here! "

Sasuke kept his face blank,waving the idiot over,they needed to go find Kakashi after this,then find a way back to their timeline.

Naruto skipped over cheerily talking about how great The First was,he really didn't care all too much he'd been acquainted with that guy enough to know what he was like,exactly like Naruto. The idiot had to dodge a kunai which was thrown by none other than Hashirama's father,he narrowed his eyes at the man feeling the need to punch some sense into his arrogant ass.

" Did you figure everything out yet? I wanna go home soon,Hinata's making- yikes! "

The blonde jumped out of the way as another kunai was thrown,though this time not aimed at him. The fight between the two clans burst out,both Madara and Hashirama at a standstill,not knowing how to intervene,neither wanting to harm the other or their family.

A bit far off Izuna and Tobirama were having a go at each other,Izuna grinning at finding someone so talented at his age,and Tobirama scowling because that was his excited and default face. 

" Wow, you're pretty good,I claim you as my rival. Don't die here alright? "

Sasuke wondered if it was his fault the kid was being so cocky now,maybe teaching him how to perfect Katon got to his head,he apologized in advance if he turned his ancestor stupid.

And then it got dangerous,the leader of both clans deciding to attack the youngest, two kunai shooting simultaneously towards the two brawling boys. Naruto and Sasuke were about to jump in when instead the other pair did.

" Izuna! "

Madara's eyes flashed red as he jumped in front of his brother deflecting the kunai with his own. Hashirama similarly going to defend his brother,thick branches sprouting from ground to block the kunai as the brunet wrapped his arms around his brother as a shield,eyes blinking open from their squeezed state at staring in wonder at the plants that sprouted from nowhere.

Pulling their brothers close,they turned to their fathers with daggered eyes. 

Surprisingly it was Hashirama to first explode.

" Are you insane?! How could you bring Tobirama here,even if he's a talent he's still a child! Are you so disregardful of one of your two only living sons?! Just stop! Stop fighting and spare these kids,they shouldn't..they shouldn't have to die for your pride! "

Tears of frustration bubbled into the brunette's eyes,he clutched Tobirama closer,putting such a young boy in danger was careless,especially if it was one's own child! 

Madara's response was less yelled but still as forceful,he dragged his brother to the other side of the stream,standing beside Hashirama and placing a hand on the teary eyed boy's shoulder. With a sigh,he affirmed himself once more.

" I've decided..just like we said,let's..let's build a place with no more anger,where no one has to be hurt again. Together. "


End file.
